Raven: The Vampire's Flame
by Maru Atsuki
Summary: Angel is forced to ask Buffy to take care of his younger sister Raven, but she becomes more problems for the slayer. And it gets even worse after Spike get involved. Don't worry fans I really don't hate Buffy she's awesome but I just thought it would work
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Fun**

Loud voices were heard through a house that sat on Ocean Avenue. It was nearing dark, and the other people in the house were starting to worry for the neighbors.

"Man I hate it when they fight" Dawn said leaning back against the couch.

Xander nodded his head and glanced up the stairs as Buffy shouted again.

"She's my younger sister, and you know how much of a responsibility she is" Buffy yelled

"Aw come on slayer, the girl wanted to see a movie, so I took her to one. What's the big deal?" Raven said cockily.

"The deal is that you completely avoided the fact the Dawn is underage."

"She has the Slayer for an older sister, a gory movie is hardly worse then vamps" Raven said.

"It was wrong, and you're in big trouble"

"You think that just because my brother asked you to take care of me that you can boss me around. Well guess what, I already had a mother, so why don't you back off" Raven yelled as she ran downstairs and towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going" Buffy yelled to her.

"Out" Raven said, then grinned at Dawn before slamming the door in Buffy's face.

~Stupid bitch, thinks just because I live with her it makes her the boss~ Raven thought as she brought some flowers at a shop nearby.

~It was just a month ago that my brother Angel asked her to take care of me because he didn't have time, such a lame excuse. Plus he knew I never like Buffy from the start. So every day that passes we fight and in the end I would rush outside and sit at this grave till morning~ Raven continued thinking as she knelled down in front of a gravestone.

It read Angela Todd, Wonderful Wife and Mother.

"Ah how I miss you mom" Raven said laying the flowers across the stone.

She said a small prayer then rolled to the left as she almost got kicked in the face.

"Out of all the nights you had to pick tonight" Raven said standing up to face her attacker.

"Well I was hungry" came a scruffy voice.

Raven smirked and rushed her attacker. He went down fast and Raven stood over his body ready for the final attack.

"Are all Vamps in this town idiots" she said

But the vampire smirked and shook his head,

"I an't" he said then kicked Raven off him and slammed her against a tree.

He let his face morph and his fangs popped out, Raven struggled as he came closer to her neck.

All of the sudden the vampire was kicked away from Raven, then a stake was thrown into his heart. Raven watch the dust fall and flipped her eyes over to her savior, another vampire.

"I would say thanks, but I have no idea why you killed your own kind for me" Raven asked the dark figure as she picked up the stake and held it infront of her.

"I did it for fun" came a British accent as the vampire stepped into the moonlight.

He was wearing black pants and a black shirt that was covered by a black trench coat, and on his feet sat high biker like boots.

Raven smiled at his style, very dark.

"Well um I guess thanks, bye now"Raven said and started to leave.

But the vampire flipped around and grabbed her wrist,

"You shouldn't come out to a grave yard so often and unprepared. Why do you come here?"

"To visit my mother" Raven said pointing to the grave stone who's flowers were now smashed.

"That little…..." She said escaping the vampire's grasp and leaning down in front of the flowers.

"O and by the way, I'm not unprepared."

Raven ran her hand over the flowers and they lit on fire, then slowly burned down to controlled embers, and then drifted away in the wind.

"A witch huh, knew you smelled different" the vampire said.

Raven smirked and nodded her head as she stood back up

"So what are you doing out here… um"

"It's Spike, and I'm creature of the night" he answered.

Silence came as Raven realized he was waiting for her to return the favor.

"Uh sorry, I'm Raven Todd. You can call me Rae"

"I think I like Raven better" Spike grinned out as he leaned against a tree and pulled out a smoke.

~ The routine has been changed ~ Raven thought as she watched Spike puff out some smoke. ~This is gonna be nice!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood VS Lust**

Raven groaned slightly as she turned over in her bed,

~Man did I stay out to late~ she thought as she recalled meeting Spike.

He didn't seem too much of a talker and Raven figured he would leave once he finished his smoke, but Spike was too interested to walk on.

He watched her curiously as she talked about the slayer, not once giving a jester that he was annoyed, but not one that he was interested either.

"You're a Vamp, you got to hate her guts too" Raven said looking up at Spike.

"I do love, but not for the same reasons you do. She's my destined enemy" Spike said casually.

Raven's faces brightened when he called her love, and Spike noticed it. She knew it was just the way British people talk, but it still made her flutter.

"Your brother was a bloke to fall in love with her and then place you in his hands" Spike said as he threw another cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out.

"So you were listening" Raven said excited.

Spike nodded his head, and then smiled before walking back to his home.

"Why did he have to be my type" Raven groaned again as she slid out of her bed and to her dresser drawers.

"Who's your type" Dawn asked popping into her room.

Raven smirked as she threw a red t-shirt and black pants on her bed to where.

"Just a guy who saved me last night" Raven said as she closed her door and started to change.

"Hey are you taking me school today? " Dawn asked as she flipped through a magazine on Raven's bed.

"I can drop you back off, but that means I have to drive doesn't it?"

"We can teleport as long as Buffy doesn't see."

Raven smiled at Dawn as she pulled a black zipper sweater with pink smiley faces on it out of her closet and slipped it on before grabbing her purse.

"Are you ready" She asked Dawn as they walked down the stairs.

Dawn nodded her head and then grabbed her pop tarts from the toaster before taking Raven's hands. They disappeared in purple lights and then reappeared a few blocks away from Sunnydale High.

"O I want all the details on your Savior when I get home" Dawn said as she walked up the campus entrance. Raven smiled and nodded her head, then waved as some friends joined Dawn.

It had now been a week since then and every night Raven would still go out to see her mother and Spike would show up. In the time she had told him about her mother's life and death, and about the many fights with Buffy. Never once did Spike say much about himself, But Raven understood that his past was something unmentionable.

It was a Saturday night and Raven was walking across the graveyard fence and Spike walked on the ground watching her balance fade every time he talked.

"So you wanna tell me why I'm not dead yet" Raven asked jumping down next to Spike.

"Well I do omit I intrigued to try your blood, but it's more fun to listen to you" Spike said.

"A huh, sure. You're welcome to if you wish" Raven said brushing the hair away from her neck.

"It's not bright to tease me" Spike said staring at her neck.

"I wasn't."

Spike smirked and his face morphed. He stepped closer to Raven and let his fangs graze her neck.

"Not gonna happen" Spike whispered into Raven's ear then morphed back to his human face and kissed her lightly on the neck.

He pulled away with a smile,

"This will do" He said, then placed his lips on Raven's and kissed her passionately.

Spike pulled away and leaned against the fence,

"Not bad" he said watching Raven out the corner of his eye.

She turned over and glared at him.

"I didn't say you could do that"

"Ya but you didn't stop me either love" Spike grinned out.

Raven blushed slightly as he called her love again, it always sounded sadistic. She stuck her tongue out then leaned next to Spike on the fence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocent Secrets**

Raven came sliding down the stairs bannister in a very happy mood. Joyce Buffy's mom smiled at her then called her daughter down for breakfast, she was home for break from the college.

"Well your up earlier then usual" the slayer said to Raven as she sat down at the dining room table.

Raven just nodded her head then continued to eat the bacon and eggs that Joyce had made them all.

Buffy stared at her confused, ~ wow that's weird, normally she will answer back with a lame retort~ Buffy thought as she started to eat as well.

"Well girls I'm off, play nice" Joyce said as she placed her dishes in the sink then walked out the door.

Buffy and Raven yelled goodbye through mouthfuls of food then Buffy got up and started to clean everything as Dawn cam downstairs.

"Hey Buffy, you ready yet" Dawn asked as she walked into the kitchen, "O hey Rae your up early"

"Ya I know isn't it strange" Buffy said as she finished putting away the dishes.

Raven didn't say a word, she continued to eat and smile at the girls.

"What" Raven yelled when she could no longer stand their stares.

"Well you didn't even talk back to me, and your smiling. What's up with that" Buffy asked.

Raven chuckled a little as she began to put away her own dishes and the rest of the food.

"I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to smile" Raven said with an even bigger grin.

"Its just not you" Buffy stated still weird-ed out.

"Maybe its because of that savior you've been visiting every night" Dawn said remembering she was sworn to secrecy not to mention Spike's name.

"What Savior?" Buffy asked.

"Eh I got attacked by some vamps a few weeks back and some guy saved me."

Buffy looked at Raven for more detail,

"Its not like its any of business, now leave before Dawn is late " Raven yelled.

Buffy gave her a your lucky look then followed Dawn outside to go to school.

Raven grinned as she was finally alone then rushed upstairs to get dressed. In her room she pulled on some black pants and a purple tank top. She grabbed a sweater then slipped her phone and keys in her pockets and then walked outside in the bright sun towards the cemetery.

Raven went down on her knees and slid her fingers against her mother's grave stone.

"Sorry I missed ya last night mom. I hope this makes up for it, I got stuck patrolling with the slayer" Raven whispered.

A breeze whooshed by over Raven and she felt something brush against her knees. Raven looked down to find some dark blue Irises in a ribbon next to the grave stone.

~My mother's favorite flower~ Raven thought as she picked up the bundle.

She smiled as she smelled smoke on them, "Spike" she whispered then stood and walked towards her vampire's crypt.

Raven reached the crypt and went to knock on the door but she recollied her hand before impact. It was not only early, but very bright so not the best time to visit a vampire. Raven began to step backwards until she heard a small grunt from behind the crypt door.

"Why don't you just knock down the door like you always do Slayer" Spike yelled as he opened the crypt door.

Raven looked at him to find him basically covered in a thick blanket and in a very bad mood. She chuckled slightly as Spike realized she wasn't Buffy.

"I didn't know Buffy's made roundly visits to your crypt" Raven said with a smile.

"Unfortunately yes, she always comes banging with need for info. Sorry love come in" Spike answered and lead Raven inside, then closed the door shielding himself form the sun.

Spike threw the blanket over his chair and then pushed Raven towards another seat.

"So what brings ya here Love" Spike asked sitting across from her.

But Raven didn't answer she was lost in him. Normally Spike wore a baggy trench coat that covered him but it was off, and his tight t-shirt showed off his arm muscles and abs nicely.

"Raven" Spike said trying to get her attention.

Raven blinked her eyes and shook her head at the sound of her full name.

"Uh sorry, I wanted to thank you for the flowers on my mom's grave. They were her favorite."

"I know" Spike said with a grin then started to stand up,"I was kinda sleeping so if you could" he started.

"O right of course, I'll be on my way" Raven said as she stood.

She started to walk towards the door but Spike grabbed her around the waist.

"That was actually an invitation" he said seductively and pulled her around towards him.

He kissed her lightly on the lips, then started to pull her towards a ladder that lead to his bedroom. Raven shook herself away from his trance and pulled her hand out of his.

"Sorry but I got some errands to run, but I'll see you tonight" Raven rushed out.

Then she kissed Spike on the check then basically ran out of the crypt, slamming the door behind her.

Spike smirked as he heard Raven's heavy breathing behind his door,

"Who knew she was so innocent" he said with a chuckle then walked down to bed alone.

Buffy rushed down the now dark sidewalk as she was out on patrol. She had been chasing a group of vampires all alone because as usual Raven had ditched her.

~God why can't I catch that girl before she leaves all the time~ she thought as she caught up to one of the vamps.

She flipped him on his back and staked him, then ran off again. Buffy bent over as she reached a cemetery and tried to catch her breath.

"Now" Buffy heard behind her and she was tackled by the last two vamps of the group she was chasing.

Buffy looked up to find she was being held down by one vampire and the other one was circling them. She glared then lifted her feet in the air and kicked the one holding her down in the stomach. The vampire went flying off Buffy and into a tree branch. Buffy smiled as he turned to dust and then she jumped up to go after the other vampire, but he was already running in the other direction. Buffy gave a big sigh and was about to go after him until she heard a scream from the opposite way. She groaned as she looked back and forth between both ways, then sighed again and she turned and ran towards the scream.

Raven giggled as Spike pushed her against a tree and started to nibble on her neck.

"That tickles" she said and Spike grinned as he made sure never to puncher her skin.

"Rae" Buffy yelled as she saw Raven being held against a tree by a man that was at her neck.

Buffy assumed the worse and rushed over to them and threw the guy off of Raven.

"What the hell Buffy" Raven yelled as Buffy stood over Spike.

Buffy looked at Raven confused then down at the man below her.

"Spike?" she said confused.

"Hey Slayer" Spike said with a grin as he propped himself up on his elbow's.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Place To Hide **

Raven banged on her bedroom door, "Come on Willow you have to let me out" she yelled through the wood.

"No" Buffy yelled up the stairs, "don't let your guard down one bit. She might be strong enough to break out of your charm." Buffy finished telling Willow.

Willow nodded her head but her face was filled with worry, she had no idea what went down last night.

"Hey slayer" Spike grinned out on the ground.

"Buffy do you mind, he wasn't hurting me" Raven said.

"How do I know that, Rae Spike is a dangerous vampire. How can you be with him with your guard down?" Buffy asked.

"I would ask you the same question if you were still with my brother" Raven said crossing her arms.

"Angel is different, he has a soul" Buffy answered.

"Wow, wait, Angel is your brother Raven?" Spike asked.

Raven nodded her head, and a little sadness poured onto her face.

"Hmm, makes you even more forbidden" Spike finished with a grin.

Raven's face lit up, and then Buffy slapped Spike,

"Gross" she stated as she gripped tighter at the stake that was still above Spike's heart.

"He only you wants you for lust, Rae. Can't you see he's a dangerous Vampire out for your blood when you least expect it?" Buffy said.

Raven shook her head and grinned, "I like a little danger" she answered.

Spike grinned back at her.

Buffy had to cough to stop herself from gagging. ~ Angel is gonna blow when he finds out~ she thought.

"I want you to go home right now, and stay there, or I'm gonna drive a stake into Spike's heart" Buffy said angrily.

Raven shook her head, "you wouldn't dare" she said.

Buffy groaned mentally, and lifted her arm, and then brought it down fast on Spike.

"Fine" Raven screamed out just before the stake made impact. "Bye Spike" Raven finished and then ran off.

"Catch ya later love" Spike yelled with a grin still on his face.

He then turned his face back towards Buffy, and his grin grew wider. He slid his legs out from underneath her and kicked her in the chest.

"Do you think I would actually let you stake me so easily Slayer" Spike said as he jumped up then grabbed his head in pain.

Buffy jumped up quick ready for Spike's next attack but nothing came. Buffy looked up and the vampire just grinned at her.

"When you talk to Angel say hi for me " Spike finished then he turned out and walked off towards his crypt.

~Damn that girl, she can't just lock me up here. I'm older uggg~ Raven thought as she sat on her bed back in her room.

It was the next day and Willow was order by Buffy to put a charm on Raven's windows and door so she couldn't get out. Raven could easily break that charm, not only cuz she was stronger then Willow, but she wasn't even using her full power because she felt bad about locking her up. Raven groaned again this time louder at the fact that it was her conscious that was stopping her from over powering Willow.

"Ya I know Angel" Raven heard Buffy say.

~Great she called him and probably is telling him the whole story.~ Raven thought.

"Alright I understand, I'll tell her" Buffy finished and hung up the phone.

Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and thought everything over, ~ guess I'll send her back with Oz and few other things~ she thought as she walked up the stairs.

~Aw man I can't take this anymore~ Raven thought.

She grabbed a big purse and stuffed some light clothes, then threw it under her bed as she heard Buffy coming up the stairs.

"Let me in Willow" Raven heard and she could feel the charm going down.

This would be the perfect time to slip out but Raven wanted to hear what Angel had to say. She sat Indian style on her bed and waited.

Buffy came in and stood in front of her, "I talked to Angel and he wants to talk about a lot with you. So he would like you to come back to L.A. for a few weeks." Buffy said.

Raven shook her head and blinked her eyes to make sure what she just heard was real.

"What no way. I'm not going back there. Even you can take better of me then he can." Raven yelled out.

"He has help now, so if he needs to leave Cordelia will be there to watch over you and so will a guy named Doyle sometimes" Buffy said calmly.

Raven groaned and thought everything over, "Sorry no can do Slayer" she said.

Then she grabbed the bag from under her bed and disappeared out of the room.

"Dam" Buffy yelled.

Willow came rushing in and looked around.

"Man I knew I should have put the charm back up after you entered" Willow said.

"It wouldn't have helped" Buffy finished and then walked back downstairs, ~ he's gone be even madder now~ Buffy thought as she reached for the phone again.

Willow ran downstairs after Buffy and stopped her before she reached the phone.

"How about we go check at Spike's, where else could she go" Willow said.

Buffy smiled and nodded her head. She turned and grabbed a small ax from her weapons crate and then stormed out the door.

"Is that really necessary" Willow asked as she ran after Buffy locking the door behind them.

Buffy nodded her head and then continued to stomp towards Spike's crypt.

Buffy banged on the door with the ax and then kicked it down. Spike looked up surprised and rushed to a corner for shade from the bright sun.

"What do you want this time Slayer" Spike hissed out.

"Where is she" Buffy asked angry.

"Who" Spike asked dumbfounded.

"Rae, Where is she. She telported out of her room and had to come here" Buffy yelled.

"Sorry slayer but no matter how much I wished that she is, she ain't here" Spike said with a grin.

"Well then I guess you don't mind if I take a look around" Buffy said finally grinning herself.

"Uh actually I do" Spike started as he came out of his corner.

Buffy turned and glared at him intensely and pointed her ax. Spike growled then felt then sun sizzling on him and stepped back into the dark. Buffy smiled and then her and Willow looked around the small Crypt and then began down a latter.

"Uh that's actually my bedroom and we have yet to go in there together" Spike said with a grin as he rushed over to the latter to avoid the sun.

The girls ignored him and so he just followed them down. Spike stood there and watched as Buffy tore up his room cuz Willow was holding him back with a spell.

"Nothing" Buffy said quietly and started to walk back up the stairs.

"Well thanks for the lovely visit" Spike yelled after them sarcastically and growled as he looked around his now trashed room.

"Sorry I didn't think they would do this" Raven said appearing in Spike's bedroom.

Spike turned around surprised and grinned, "so you were here" he said.

Raven nodded her head, "Angel wants to take me back to L.A., I just wanted to let you know" Raven said and then started to walk towards the latter.

"Why don't you stay here Love" Spike said grabbing her around the waist.

Raven looked up at him and their lips locked for a while. Raven turned around while kissing him and Spike wrapped his arms tighter around her back.

~What stops me from digging into her neck and killing her~ Spike thought as their kiss ended.

Raven removed her lips from Spike's and looked at him with a smile.

"Wish I could but that would just cause more trouble for you" Raven said.

She slipped out of Spike's embrace and glided her hands through the air. Spike's bedroom items all slid back into place magically and his room looked even cleaner then before Buffy stopped by.

"I'll be back once I know that they won't come looking here" Raven said with a smile.

She kissed Spike on the check and then disappeared in smoke.

Raven reappeared in a clock tower in the middle of town, ~ I'll be fine her for a while~ she thought as she curled up under the covers she had stole from her bedroom. ~There's no way I'm going back to L.A. now~


	5. Chapter 5

**Worry and Confusion **

Spike woke up in a cold sweat, and his body jolted up in shock.

~What the hell~ he thought as he tired to remember his nightmare. ~I never have frights, I'm a bloody vampire.~

The images flashed through his mind again as he started to _breath_ heavily. It was Raven, and she was scared like crazy running in a forest away from something, and Spike almost thought like he was what was chasing her, because he was seeing everything through its eyes. He heaved out a long sigh and grabbed his stomach when it growled. The exhausted vamp splashed some water on his face before grabbing a shirt so he could go hunting. He walked out his door, and ran off as dawn inched nearer. Raven was still on his mind.

~What makes her so different~ he thought as he changed direction and headed into the meat market for some pigs blood.

He had started buying it to have a snack seeing how he couldn't hurt humans.

Buffy groaned and slammed her fists on the kitchen table making Xander and Willow jump. She had yet to find Raven at Spike's place or anywhere else, and it had been two nights.

~Angels' gonna wonder what's going on~ she thought as her friends stared at her.

"You alright Buff?" Xander asked.

Buffy looked up and smiled at her friends, " ya just thinking of where else Rae could be staying, and I bet Angel is worried."

"I'm sure you'll find her, and no one has anything to worry about, that girl can truly take care of herself" Xander said.

Buffy nodded, but noticed that Willow had been quiet and put her head down when Rae's name came up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Giles " She said without looking at either of them, then rushed out the door.

~Hey Rae you up?~ Willow thought, using a telepathy spell.

Raven groaned in her hideout and woke up.

~I am now~ she thought back.

~O I'm sorry. But I think Buffy is getting concerned that I'm hiding something from her. Are you ever coming back~

~I don't wanna go to L.A, so probably not for a while.~

Raven loosened on the spell as she tired to pull herself out of her makeshift bed. It was early now, too early.

~Eh Willow just be calm, its fine, and I'm fine. And seriously what are you doing up this early? Its a weekend, and the sun is barely out.~ Raven thought as pushed out a yawn and stretched.

~O sorry, I just wanted to check on you. You can go back to sleep if you wish~ Willow finished and released the spell.

Raven let out a long sigh glad to have just her own thoughts in her head. She flattened her head back down on her pillow and layed there with her eyes open. There was no way should could fall back asleep now.

The skilled witch's phone went off as she finished shoving her clothes and junk into her backpack, she needed to grab fresh things if she was going to stay at this fortress any longer.

"Go away" she groaned at her cell as she looked over the color ID, it was Buffy again.

~Does she think I'm honestly going to answer~ Raven thought as she hit ignore, and then checked outside before coming down from the clock tower with a floating spell.

She glared at the bright sun and put her sunglasses on, she was gonna have to wait till nightfall to see Spike.

In L.A. Angel paced his office waiting for Buffy to call.

"Would you stop that, your stress is really killing me" Cordelia yelled at him.

"Ya sure, thanks for your concern Cordy" Angel remarked sarcasticly, and settled down on his couch.

"Don't push yourself boss. I'm sure everything is under control" Wesley stated calmly as he sat down next to Angel.

"She's my sister guys how can I not act this way, don't you guys have family you care about?" the vampire with a soul asked.

"No" Wesley and Cordelia both answered without hesitation.

Angel lifted his head and looked at them both, then shook his head.

"Right" he let out quietly, then got up and headed towards the basement to work out the stress.

Nighttime came with rain, and Raven shivered at her mother's grave. Going to Spike's didn't seem like it was gonna happen for she was still tired cuz of how early she was woken up today. She put up her hood as the rain started to come down a little harder, and said her goodbyes to her mother. She needed to find some cover before she moved.

Spike walked slowly in the soft rain, it calmed his nerves. He saw a flash of something run away from the cemetery and got a scent of Raven. A grin grew on his face and he picked up his speed as he began to follow the smell. Yet he dropped a iris on Angela Todd's gravestone as he passed it.

The Vampire started to get _cold_ from the rain as it started to seep into his clothes, and that's when he lost sight of the shadow. He stopped under a tree, and looked out into the night, then saw something leaning against another timber, and rushed towards it to keep out of the rain. Spike opened his mouth to say something but saw that Raven's body was limp.

The soaked vampire knelled down quick and pressed his finger to his witch's neck.

"Good she's alright" he said as he felt Raven's pulse.

His fingers stayed on her neck and his fangs started to throb in sync with the beating. Spike moved closer as he morphed out without him realizing, and slid his fingers down, then replaced them with his lips. The urge was taking over him, why had it never been this bad before, and why wasn't his chip stopping him. It was in a vampire's nature to suck blood. Spike's hand slid over Raven's thigh as his tongue twitched out of his mouth, then he started to caress the skin with his tongue. Raven moaned with ecstasy as she felt the ripple in her sleep. Her body jolted from the pleasure and it shocked Spike back to reality. He pulled his tongue away fast when he realized that he was about to sink his fangs into Raven's neck. He pushed himself far away from her and stared at her still asleep body. He shook his head with relief that his flame did not stir and then it hit him.

~What made me pull away. I am a blood sucker, what's wrong with having a little snack~ Spike thought as his blue eyes ran over Raven's neck.

It was glistening with saliva from Spike's tongue. Then all of the sudden Spike felt something jerk in his chest and he ripped his eyes from Raven.

~Something inside me is making me think twice about tasting her,its not just the chip. Yet it makes no sense, it was never this difficult, even when I drank from Drew.~ Spike thought as he kept his eyes on the ground.

The vampire's head snapped up as a soft whimper escaped Raven's lips. She was shivering from the rain and it made her complain in her sleep. Spike pushed out a sigh, checked to make sure his face was back to normal, then walked over to her and swopped her up in his arms. He carried Raven to his crypt and after stripping her of her sweater (it was the only he took off so she wouldn't feel awkward when she woke up.) he shoved her under the warm quilt on his bed then walked back upstairs.

He pulled off his wet clothes and slipped on some dry pants after taking a towel to his body. Spike shook away his thoughts as he plopped into his normal chair in front of his TV.

~Normally I wouldn't have stopped myself from exposing a girl's whole body or sucking her dry.~ Spike thought as his eyes zoned out on the blank TV screen. ~This feeling it's different then anything I've ever felt, once again this didn't even come about with Drew. Its like back before I was turned, when I wrote those poems for that rich girl. I've fallen for Raven~


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Bites**

A shiver ran down Raven's spine and she subconsciously tightened the covers around her. Her mind became more awake then her body and she realized that the ground in the clock tower shouldn't be this comfortable. Raven shot up and scanned her surroundings, she wasn't sure where she was, but she still felt safe.

"O you're awake" she heard from a corner of the room.

"Spike?" she said questionably as she stared at him well he walked closer.

"Yup, your in my bedroom if your wondering" Spike said and couldn't help grin.

Raven shook her head at his look, it wasn't the time to get awkward he was trying to be nice, which was weird for a vampire.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember was..." Raven started but Spike cut her off.

"Walking around in the pouring rain, ya not the smartest plan. I was there and I found you passed out under a tree. I figured you wouldn't wanna go to the slayer's so I took ya here" Spike finished.

Raven nodded her head and sat up against the bed frame. Spike sat down by her feet and studied for a moment.

"Are you still cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. My clothes are dry but I bet they smell like wet dog" Raven said softly as she picked at her shirt.

"You smell just fine to me" Spike said seductively.

He raised his hand and slid it under Raven's chin. He brought her face up so their eyes met and then he brushed his fingers across her check and into her hair. He began to bring his face closer and Raven knew what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry" she said and turned her face away from his. " As much as I'd rather not ruin the moment, I can't let you kiss me knowing that it might be our last. I'm gonna have to go eventually."

"What's going on Raven?" Spike asked in a serious tone as he moved Raven's head to make their eyes met again.

"I told you already, Angel wants me back in L.A. I bet he blew up when Buffy told him- well to be honest I'm not sure what she said to him" Raven answered.

"Like I told ya the first time, you can stay here. You don't have to go to L.A."

"Either I go there or Angel comes here, no matter what I'm screwed."

"Hmm, well I say let him come. I wouldn't mind a visit from that bloke, and giving him a good I told ya so."

Raven giggled and Spike smiled at her.

"So I'll take that as a yes" he asked.

"Ya I'll stay" Raven replied well she nodded her head.

"Good, now about that moment before" Spike said with a grin.

He leaned in closer to Raven and rested his lips against hers. He began to kiss her and it became more intense. Raven layed down with Spike slightly sitting over her. The kiss on the lips ended but Spike kept his mouth against his witch's skin. He moved his lips down her chin and over to her neck. Then he pulled back a little.

~She doesn't even quiver, does she really trust me that much not to bite her?~ Spike thought.

He didn't move for a while, unsure if he could control himself.

"Its alright" Spike heard Raven say softly and she began to move out from underneath him.

~No I can do this~ Spike thought and gently clasped Raven's wrist so she would no longer move.

Spike lowered his mouth back to Raven's neck and slipped his tongue out and slid it against her skin. A small moan escaped Raven's lips and then Spike pushed his lips against Raven's neck and began to suck . He was controlling the urge, he was giving her a simple hickey.

A soft beat broke the pleasure and Spike slowly released his lips from Raven's neck.

"Sorry" Raven said simply and found her bag and grabbed her phone.

"Its alright, I was able to mark you" Spike grinned out and then rolled over so he could lay down next to Raven on the bed.

Raven kept her eyes on her phone as it continued to ring and ran two of her fingers across her neck. Spike wasn't kidding, she could feel the small lump that she guessed was insanely red.

"Who is it" Spike asked breaking Raven out of her trance.

"Buffy again, the girl just doesn't give up" Raven said as hit ignore as usual. "Do you think Angel will come here without me or Buffy saying anything?"

"For as long as I've disliked the guy he's cared for everything but himself, he'll definitely come. Especially if the slayer told him that I was glamoring you around" Spike said.

Raven let a sigh escape her lips and placed her phone on Spike's nightstand. She lowered her head and rested it on Spike's chest. There was nothing left to but to wait for the dark avenger to make his enterence.

Angel tapped his fingers as he sat in the passenger seat of his camero( if that's not the type of car he has I sorry).

"Why do you get to drive" he asked turning towards Wesley

"Because its gonna become daytime before we get to Buffy's and you can't drive with a blanket over you. Plus your reckless when your ancy." Wesley answered smartly.

Angel fakely growled at him and then wrapped covers all around him as the sun started to rise and they reached Buffy's home.

"Hey, your here, Angel's here,What are you doing here?" Xander asked when he opened the door.

"Just let us in Xander" Wesley said shaking his head.

Xander smiled and then stepped aside to let them through the door.

"So where is she" Angel asked sitting down in the darkened living room.

"Uh still not sure, she was at a clock tower that Willow told us about, but she's not anymore." Buffy said sitting down next to him.

"Have you checked at Spike's, I bet he kidnapped her again" Angel asked angrily.

"Uh kidnapped her, dude what exactly did Buffy tell you?" Xander asked.

"Well actually I talked to Cordillia and she was suppose to tell Angel and then he said to bring her home" Buffy said.

"Right and Cordy told you, what exactly" Xander asked.

"She said that Rae got with Spike and she couldn't come home, he kidnapped her" Angel stated seriously confused.

"Wow uh well She did get with Spike just not in that way. Man you actually though that Rae could be captured by someone like Spike" Xander said shaking his head.

Angel looked around the scobbie gang confused and they were about to explain when Raven walked in the door.

"I'm back" she yelled walking into the living, "Wow so you really came" she finished, looking at her brother.

"Hey your ok, how did you get free?" Angel asked and rushed over.

He gave his sister a hug while Raven stared over his shoulder at the gang confused. Angel pulled back and took a long look at his sister. Then his eyes found a black choker with a bat on in the middle on Raven's neck.

"Why are you wearing that? He didn't bite you did he?" Angel asked and took the necklace off before Raven could answer.

Angel grabbed his sister's chin and turned her head so he could see her neck. His eyes found the hickey and he stared at it confused.

"Those aren't bite marks" Angel said quietly.

"No shit" Raven said and pulled her head away from her brother.

Angel backed away a little, mumbling as Xander walked up to Raven.

"Nope that's defiantly not a bite, that's a.. that's a" Xander started.

"Its a hickey you idiots. You know when you suck on skin. Honestly" Raven finished for him.

"Wait a minute Spike gave you a hickey?" Buffy and Angel both asked trying to get a better look.

Raven slapped her face gently and let her hair down so they would all stop staring at the mark.

"God, its not show and tell for Pete's sake." Raven groaned and plopped herself down on the couch.

The gang followed suit and Angel just kept staring at his sister.

"Uh what exactly did you guys tell Angel about me and Spike?" Raven asked.

"Apparently he kidnapped you" Xander answered with a smile.

"Right, Cordy. Ok Angel so here's the deal. Spike didn't kidnap me, were together. You know like you and Buffy were together" Raven said calmly.

"Wait what? You can't, Spike is a vampire. He could kill you" Angel said when he finally realized the truth.

"Sure, that's why I'm laying in his bed instead of a grave. Now excuse me I think I have a right to sulk before you make me leave" Raven defended.

She got up and started towards the stairs. Angel rushed up and grabbed his sister's wrist before she could get quite far.

"You know he's dangerous. I've told you the stories" he almost yelled.

"Ya and you've also told me the stories of Angelous" Raven snapped.

"I have a soul."

"O so that makes everything fine and dandy now. You know your lucky I'm even here. I was gonna stay at Spike's, but then I thought just maybe you would understand, and going away for a few weeks wouldn't be that bad. But I guess I was wrong. Now let go" Raven yelled.

She pulled her wrist away from Angel and stormed up stairs. She pulled out her suitcase and shoved all she could in it, and did the same with one of her backpack purses. Then she flopped herself on her bed and fell asleep before she knew it.

Angel huffed out a long sigh downstairs and sat down on the steps. He sunk his head as Buffy and the others surrounded him.

"So did he get her that?" Xander asked pointing to the bat choker.

"No actually I gave it to her as a gag gift for the anniversary of us meeting" Angel stated.

He lifted his head and ran his fingers across the charm.

"Ha ha, that is pretty funny. Wait what do you mean by meeting?" Xander asked.

"You know when I found her. Rae isn't actually my sister, she would have to be like over 200 just like me. She just in her 20s. Back when I was living alone in L.A. I found her being attacked by vamps in an ally. I saved her but was caught off guard and she used her powers, a spell, to save me. After I found out she had lost her family I took her in, and after a few years of comfort she just started calling me her brother. So I just told everyone she was my little sister. In a way we are truly like family with our ups, and lots of downs." Angel recalled.

He stood up and shook his head then followed everyone back to the living room.

Night time came and Spike slipped himself into Raven's bedroom window. He was still allowed in from the day that Buffy slipped up. He walked over to her bed without making a sound. He glided his fingers across Raven's face and placed a piece of hair behind her ear. Then he bent down slowly and kissed her forehead. He pulled up and began to reach in his pocket.

"You seem to care for her" he heard from behind him.

Spike whipped around fast with his guard up and morphed out his face. Buffy stepped into the light and Spike let out a sigh then turned back to normal.

"You do care for her" Buffy stated more confident.

"I'm not sure what I feel" Spike said quietly.

He began walking towards Buffy and the door.

"Give this to her when she wakes will ya. She'll have something to remind her of me well she's with that bloke" Spike told Buffy as he placed a small black jewelery box in her hand.

Then he slipped out the door and back into the night.

Buffy sighed loudly and opened the box. In it was a locket, the hearts were just the right size to where for once the pictures wouldn't get squished inside. She opened it to find a picture of Raven on one side and a drawing a spike on the other side.

"Well she's always wanted a locket" Buffy said with a smile, then placed the box on Raven's nightstand and left to let her sleep her last day Sunnydale away.


	7. important update

Changes in Buffy FF

Alright so I gave in and changed the ages and a few other things. Buffy and the gang r officially in college so it works to when Angel is in L.A. With Cordy. To be official my ff takes place during the begginig of season 5, Spike does have the chip but he is at the moment where he only helps out buffy and them by force and hes still selfish and stingy. Dawn has taken Willow's place in my story because that was kinda the way I wanted it from the very start I just couldn't remember when we first met her and all but willow still has a few parts because of witchcraft and what not. Sorry for making any confusion and I hope with these new changes it will help me 2 get more readers

Sincerely Maru


	8. Chapter 8

**Can I Go Now?**

Raven paced in Angel Investigations. She had been stuck with Cordillera all day well Wesley and Angel went to go save the girl Cordy had a vision about.

"Hey when do you think they're gonna come back?" Raven asked.

"Not sure. They usually take their sweet time on the way back cuz their tired" Cordillera lied.

Raven groaned and plopped herself down on the couch, she was getting board out of her mind.

"So why again did Angel bring you home with him?" Cordy asked trying to keep away from the silence.

"Little Miss Sunshine found out that I was dating Spike and decided to tell Angel, so this is kinda like my punishment" Raven said.

"O ya Buffy was never good at keeping secrets, and o my gosh what? You were dating Spike? I thought he kidnapped you" Cordy said surprised.

"And I wonder how this girl became the Powers that Be's messenger" Raven whispered, "There is no were, we are still together, and we would be kissing right now if it wasn't for the slayer and my brother, ugh."

"Ew, kissing Spike. I just don't see how... Just... O god ew" Cordy blurt out, "What do you even see in that monster? I mean he's tried to kill everyone you know and more."

Angel and Wesley walked in the door before Raven could answer.

"Hey great your home, can I leave?" Raven asked.

"Your not going back to Sunnydale until you have learned that Spike is dangerous and he's forgotten about you" Angel stated then walked to the weapons chest.

"He's not gonna forget about me" Raven yelled to her brother.

"O um one thing, why do you guys keep saying Spike is dangerous? I mean he can't even hurt a fly without hurting himself" Cordy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Angel demanded.

"Didn't Buffy tell you guys, Spike has this chip in his head from the time he got captured by Buffy's boyfriend's group. It stops him from being able to hurt any living human. He's just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth" Cordy answered.

Raven began to giggle and they all stared at her,

"O sorry its just funny cuz I remember he told me he called Angel that because of your curse" Raven said, "So whats this about a chip?"

"He can't hurt anyone, not even you. And I am so sorry Angel I thought you'll already knew" Cordy pleaded.

"Its alright Cordillera, its not your fault, Buffy just forgot to mention it to any of us probably for help with the whole Spike is bad speech." Angel said.

A grin grew on Raven's face as she noticed the anxiety in her brother's voice.

"So now that we know Spike can't actually hurt me, like he ever would without that chip, can I go back to Sunnydale now?" Raven pumped.

"No" Angel almost yelled.

Raven placed her head on the palms of her hands and began to pout,

"I'm never gonna get to back" she moped.

"O I'm sure Angel will get tired of you again soon" Wesley smiled out.

"Hey Wesley" Angel yelled looking over at her sister to her face get sadder.

"O sorry" Wesley apologized.

"Hey Rae, I never got tired of you, I promise it" Angel remarked.

"Well maybe I'm getting tired of you" Raven yelled.

She stood up and stormed out the office down to the 1st level where Angel and her slept. She flopped herself down on his big beg and scanned through the phone.

~Honesty, I wonder if those fake tears and what not worked~ Raven thought with a smirk.

She scanned along the contacts realizing that Spike didn't even have a phone, then it went off. The caller ID read Summer's house, Raven was about to ignore it when she thought that Buffy would never call her cell.

"Hello" Raven answered.

"Hi Rae" came a chipper voice.

"O hey Dawny" Raven answered back, happy to not hear any of scobbies voices. "What are you doing calling me so late?"

"O Buffy's out patrolling and my mom is in the kitchen making some snacks for a late movie night. She said I could call you" Dawn expressed happily.

"O that's nice. How you been?"

"O pretty good. My sister's been complaining about you ever since you left, its like you haven't even gone cause I hear about you every second. O but I do miss you and I heard Spike does to!"

~Dawn was like what Buffy would be like if she wasn't so stuck up with her slayer issues and college. I heard her say many times that she wished Buffy and I would switch places, so I could be her so much cooler sister. It made me smile.~

"That's sweet Dawn. I miss you to, but um how did you find out that Spike missed me?" Raven wondered.

"O well my sister came home one night and I overheard her and Willow talking about how she's getting annoyed by Spike's random visits. She said he keeps showing up when she patrolling and always asks if your ever gonna come back. I think he just does it now to annoy Buffy, you know its been almost 2 weeks." Dawn added.

Raven let out a long sigh and glanced over at the calender on Angel's wall. It really had been a little less then 2 weeks since she went back to L.A.

"Ugh how long does that bloke plan on keeping me here. Um forget that bloke part Dawny its sounds so much better with Spike's accent." Raven groaned.

Dawn giggle and began to walk down stairs for her mom had called her.

"I hope he lets you back soon, I miss hanging with you when you watch over me. Its somehow funner then when Xander is 'babysitting' me" Dawn said with a smile.

"Humph thanks Dawn."

"O hey I gotta go, me and my mom are gonna watch Dracula to see if the movie one is better then the real one."

Raven laughed and she felt her mood begin to uplift.

"Alright Dawn, have fun. O and see if you can find a way to see Spike tell him that I miss him to" Raven finished with a smile.

She said goodbye and her and Dawn both hung up. Then she laided down on Angel's bed and accidentally fell asleep before realizing it.

The next morning Raven woke up still in Angel's bed and covers wrapped around her. She got up and walked out of the bedroom to find Angel sleeping on the pull out the couch she had been using. She smiled at her brother a little then went to go shower and get dressed. Angel woke up and did the same once Raven was finished in the bathroom then joined everyone upstairs.

"Hey please tell me guys have sugar" Raven asked as searched the table for any sugar.

Cordillera smiled and handed a few packets and spoon, Raven said thank you and grabbed a donut before sitting down and pouring the sugar in her coffee.

"So what are we doing today?" Raven questioned her brother once he entered the room.

"I am going to have some coffee and then after a long chat we might train" Angel grumbled out.

"Are you seriously gonna lecture me about Spike. If I have to have The Talk with you again I think I just might hurl" Raven said, pretending to hack.

"I really still don't see what's got you interested in Spike" Cordy said as she flipped through a magazine.

"Um hello, he's blonde, blue eyes, plus he's a bad boy and British, so my type! You know I bet if he was all good like dear old Angel here you guys would all love him." Raven smiled out.

They all thought over it for a while then shook their heads, then for once were happy when Cordillera got a vision.

"What did you see Cordillera?" Angel asked.

"There were these kids in a park tonight, look pretty late like midnight. A demon was after them. It had green skin and could shoot fire out it hands. O Angel those poor children. Also the park, it was pretty close to Wolfram and Hart" Cordillera replied.

"Its alright Cordy will find those children and won't let that demon touch them. Wes I want you to look through your books to see if you can find anything resembling the demon in Cordillera's vision" Angel ordered.

Wesley nodded his head and began looking through some of his demonic books.

"Its a Gorero" Raven said simply and leaned back in her chair.

They all looked at her confused.

"What, its totally a Gorero. They can control fire and love little kids as midnight snacks."

"She's actually right Angel" Wesley said.

He handed one of his books to him and pointed to a cloaked demon called a Gorero.

"How did you know that without out even looking?" Wesley asked.

"O I thought it was cool cuz I'm like a total pyromaniac. I also know about the Catalyst and a Gruselug and a many others." ( I know I made those all up minus the gruselug which I'm sorry if its spelled

wrong )

"How, why?"

"O when I couldn't be with Spike I would get bored, so I would relax at Giles's and listen to some of his demon stories from when he was young,or I would read through his books. He said once that he wished Buffy and the others were as excited about demon studies as I was."

"Ya I can see why. You've even manged to memorize some of the demons! If I was still her watcher I would wish Buffy was more like you to."

"O see that's just great. Everyone wishes Buffy was more like me! Wesley and Giles wished she studied like I did and Dawny wishes I was her cool older sister. Heck even Willow wished once that Buffy new some spells to help her out with her witchcraft. Hey Angel why don't her and I trade places? I could be the slayer and be happy with Spike and she could come here with you and you two could be happy together!"

"No" Angel said breaking the excitement.

"Your no fun" Raven pouted.

"Lets go, your coming with me seeing how you want to slay so much. Wesley take care of Cordillera, were gonna go see if Wolfram and Hart has anything to do with this seeing how the playground in Cordy's vision was right next to the law-firm" Angel said

He tossed his sister a sword and then pulled her towards the sewers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

Raven and Angel walked down the rat infested sewers. Angel kept quiet and lurked around every corner, he told his sister to keep quiet as well because tons of demons lived down here. Of course she didn't listen.

"So what kind of evil organization is Wolfram and Hart, sounds kinda lame?" Raven asked.

"They're are a law-firm, remember" Angel Whispered.

"Really, I thought you were joking. Guess I should have known the government was evil" Raven said.

"Will you keep it down" Angel growled.

Raven went quiet and they continued to walk in silence, for about 5 minutes that is.

"So why won't you let me go back to Sunnydale?" Raven asked.

Angel stopped and _sighed, _then turned around to face his sister.

"I already answered that, you'll just go back to Spike and he's dangerous. Now shh" Angel replied, then turned around and started walking again.

"But now we know he has that chip, he's not dangerous" Raven pipped up.

"Just because he can't bite you, doesn't mean he can't hurt you" Angel _breathed _out.

Raven stopped walking and leaned against the wall by a ladder. She thought hard as her brother got farther and farther from her.

~ If he was going to hurt me he would have done it already. All the others did when they found out I was a witch ~ Raven concluded.

"Angel" she finely yelled.

"What" he growled, turning around fast.

"You missed our exit" Raven grinned.

Angel looked in front of him then at the ladder by his sister. He shook his head, and walked towards her. Then up the ladder, Raven followed close behind.

"When we get inside I want you to stay close but in the shadows" Angel ordered.

Raven nodded her head and said a cloaking spell before her and Angel sneaked inside the law-firm.

"Hello Linze" Angel said once they had slipped into an office.

A man in about his 20s **( If hes older sry) **turned around surprised as usual to face the vampire with a soul.

"Angel" he said flatly, no pleasantries.

" Gorero demon, know anything about it?" Angel asked.

"Never heard of it" Linze answered.

"O really" Angel growled, then he advanced at the lawyer.

"He's telling the truth" Raven shouted.

She stepped out of her spell and put her arm in front of her brother, stopping him. Angel stopped and looked at her.

" I can sense these things remember" Raven said.

Angel nodded his head and calmed down, then Raven put her arm back down.

"New player?" Linze asked snidely.

"Not really" Raven replied before her brother could.

Linze and Raven looked each other up and down.

"He's cute" Raven whispered in her brother's ear.

Angel turned and glared at her, then grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the office.

"Come on, were leaving" he said when Raven struggled a little, "We have a demon to kill." He pushed harder and was almost out of Linze's office when he heard Angel say, "Why do you always have to go for the bad ones."

Linze smirked at this, then waved to Raven as she finely turned away from him, and walked out the door herself.

"You didn't have to be so rude" Raven yelled back at Angel Investigations.

Her and Angel had just come back from killing the Gorero demon and Raven was quiet during the whole battle, letting out her anger on the demon.

"What happened now" Wesley asked, walking towards them.

"She thought he was cute" Angel yelled at his associate.

"The Gorero demon" Wesley asked confused.

"No, Linze" Angel said.

"O" Wesley expressed.

"Well he was. Gosh calm down, its not like I'm going to go after him" Raven huffed out.

"She's got a point Angel. Besides Linze is pretty nice looking, for an evil lawyer" Cordillera claimed.

"See Cordy agrees with me" Raven added.

"Not helping Cordy" Angel yelled.

"Sorry" she said.

"Room now" Angel told his sister.

Raven rolled her eyes then turned around and walked downstairs, Angel followed her.

"Do you really think Spike won't do anything to you" Angel asked calmly, once they were downstairs.

Raven looked up at her brother and nodded her head. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room and Angel sat down in front of her on the table.

"You know him. If he was going to do anything to me he would have done it already. And seeing how he has that chip he'd just should have ignored me in the first place." Raven said.

Angel stared into his sister's eyes then nodded his head. She was right, Spike was always a guy to act on impulse and usually not thinking. He would have never taken this long to plan something out, he wouldn't even plan.

"Maybe hes changed" Angel said quietly, more to himself.

"Angel" Raven yelled.

"Fine. As much as I hate to say this, your right. I'll call Buffy and If you wish to you may go back to Sunnydale tomorrow" Angel owned up.

"I'll go back Friday" Raven said with a smile, "I liked to stay with my brother one day that doesn't involve work."

Angel smiled back at Raven then got up and called Buffy to explain everything.

**Sunnydale, Saturday night.**

Spike paced his crypt wondering what to do. Most of his nights this month consisted of him showing up on the slayer and the scoobies to annoy them about Raven. At least that's what he told himself, he really wanted to know when his flame was coming back. For almost 2 months he knew Raven. She made his long walks in the cemetery worth taking. Before he met her Spike would just sit and watch tv, the only time he went out was to get more blood, smokes and boos.

"Bollocks" Spike yelled, then stormed out of his home to find the slayer again.

Raven lifted her head to the sky and smiled as the the night wind brushed all around her. She looked back down at her mother's grave and her smile turned to grin.

"Well I'm back in Sunnydale mom" she said. "Did you miss me?"

She laided some flowers down on the ground, then walked off to rejoin the slayer in her duties.

"What took you so long?" Buffy yelled when Raven came into her view.

"So sorry" Raven replied sarcasticly.

She ran over to Buffy and kicked the vampire off her, then helped her up.

"Stake?" Raven asked.

The slayer sighed then handed the young witch her stake. Raven grinned then threw the stake in the vampire's heart, he turned to dust in seconds.

"Easy peasy" Raven giggled out, "We done now?"

"One more place to patrol, then its straight back to the house where you will stay" Buffy answered.

Raven groaned playfully then began to hum as her and the slayer walked on.

~Well at least she's still in a good mood. She would kill me if she knew Angel asked me to keep her occupied. Maybe I should have left her with Willow~ Buffy thought.

"So cemetery 2 clear, now lets go slayer" Raven complained after a while.

"Eh fine, but I gotta stop at Giles's first" Buffy said.

"Booooo" the young witch whined, but still followed the slayer to her watcher's house.

Raven and Buffy walked slowly as Raven enjoy the night air. She span **( it sounds weird I no, u can blame spell check) **around many times, humming again as they got closer to their destination. All of the sudden Raven felt something clasp around her wrist and she was whipped around fast and pulled into someone's arms. Spike had found her. Raven eased up as she smelled cigerates and recognized her vampire lover.

"I missed you" Spike whispered in Raven's ear.

"I heard" Raven said back, and pushed herself off Spike's stomach.

~Crap~ Buffy thought as she turned around and saw the scene behind her.

"And home we go" she shouted and grabbed Raven, then pulled her out Spike's arms.

Cold hit Spike's body as the warmth from Raven left him.

"Hey slayer, not cool" Raven squealed as she pulled out of Buffy's grasp.

Buffy sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"We're going" she told Raven.

"Noppers" Raven grinned.

Then she slipped back into Spike arms and stuck her tongue out at the slayer before they telported away from her. Raven and Spike arrived back in a forest probably miles away from Buffy. The blonde vampire released his flame fast and leaned against the tree balancing himself from the dizziness of the trip.

"Warn a guy love" Spike said.

"Sorry" Raven said still grinning.

She was happy to hear Spike's vocabulary after so long. Raven leaned against another tree next to Spike, and stared up at the stars. Unexpectedly she felt Spike clasp her wrists again, and in seconds his lips were on hers. Spike took no time to slow the kiss. He pushed Raven against the tree hard and shoved his tongue inside her month. He explored every inch and gradually licked each part. The young witch uttered an internal moan, and slowly Spike slipped his tongue out Raven's mouth then he finely released his lips from hers. Raven sunk her head and gasped for air as she tired to catch her breath. Spike loosened his grip on her wrist and then slid them around her waist and pulled her close to him. Eventually Raven's breathing went back to normal and she relaxed against Spike's chest.

"That was..." Raven began, but lost her voice.

Spike let go of her a little and smiled down at her.

"To much huh?" he asked with a grin.

Raven shook her head, then slipped out of Spike's arms to lean on a tree again.

"Its good to be back" Raven said quietly then grabbed Spike's hand and they walked back to his crypt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Instinct**

Raven flopped herself down on Spike's bed, still slightly hyper.

"So how was L.A.?" Spike asked, sitting down next to her.

"Eh pretty boring, not much fun without you" Raven replied.

Spike grinned at her answer and laid down on his back so Raven would lay her head down on his chest. She did so but it killed her energy.

"Hey Spike" Raven started, sitting up slowly. " I think I should head back to Buffy's, I'm getting tired."

"You could stay here love" Spike suggested seductively.

Raven actually took a minute to consider it and Spike took her silence as a yes.

"Perfect" he said, and then rolled over on top of Raven, surprising the young witch.

"Wait, I didn't say yes Spike" Raven squealed.

"You took to long, so I chose for you" Spike said.

Spike gently clasped his hands around Raven's wrist and brought his lips down on hers. Their kiss lasted almost as long as the one in the forest, then Spike trailed his lips down his flame's neck. Raven was overcome with pleasure and got lost.

"Spike I really should leave" Raven was able to breath out quietly.

But Spike didn't listen. The young witch felt her vampire's mouth form into a grin on her neck as he continued to kiss it, then he started to give her a hickey again. Raven moaned and Spike got lost in the ecstasy himself. Then without even realizing it something sparked in Spike, then a few seconds later Raven felt a pinch, let out a quiet ow, and the smell of blood brought Spike a little bit out of the trance. The vampire's tongue lapped up the small amount of blood from Raven's neck automatically as Spike slowly noticed what he had just down. He had felt no surge of pain in his head from the chip and then he began to crave for more of his flame's blood. Spike face morphed uncontrollably and Raven let out a small cry of pain as she felt Spike's fangs dig into her neck.

All of the sudden Spike slapped back to reality and forced himself off Raven completely. He raced off the bed and stood as far away from Raven with his back to her.

"Sorry" Spike growled out, as he tried to change his face back to normal.

Raven realizing what just happened sat up, and raised her hand to her neck. When she brought it back she saw a few smudges of blood.

"Its not that bad" Raven said quietly.

"You should leave now" Spike said, his back still facing Raven.

"I'm fine" Raven tried to re-sure.

Spike whipped around to face Raven still vamped out.

"Leave" he shouted more fiercely then he wanted to.

Raven more surprised then afraid stood up quickly and tried to find some gentleness in Spike, but got nothing. The young witch nodded her head then rushed out of her vampire's crypt with her hand plastered to her fresh wound.

Spike relaxed as the smell of blood left him and his face changed back to normal.

"Dammit" Spike yelled and punched his fist into the wall.

At the Summers house Raven let a sigh of relief when she found everyone else was asleep, Buffy would kill her if she saw the bite marks. The young witch situated herself on the tub in the upstairs bathroom as she cleaned off the blood with a wet washcloth. After a few minutes Raven stood up and checked out the marks in the mirror as she let the washcloth rinse. She slid two of her fingers over the holes to find them about a centimeter deep, and when she moved her fingers a drop of blood sat on them. Raven huffed out a long sigh as it registered that she would have to put a bandage over the marks, and somehow hide it from the scoobies. She grabbed a large ban-aid from the cabinet and tried to place the box back exactly the way she found it. Then she slapped it on with some neosporn and burned the packaging to ashes instead of just throwing them away.

~I wonder if Spike is alright ~ Raven thought as she laid down on her bed.

She shifted uncomfortably as she felt something hard under her back, but it didn't move. She got off the bed and lifted the covers to find a small cardboard jewelery box, she was surprised it wasn't crushed. Raven opened it to find a locket with her and Spike in the hearts.

~He must have dropped this off the night before I left, and it fell under my covers~ Raven thought.

The young witch ran her fingers along the heart with Spike in it, and a soft smile crept onto her face. She hung the necklace on her dressing table mirror then slipped on her pj's and fell asleep.

The next morning Raven woke up and got dressed and slipped on her new locket. Then she pulled off the bandage on her neck and hid the marks with her hair, then walked downstairs.

"So what time did you get home last night?" Buffy asked as soon as she saw Raven.

"Good morning to you to" Raven replied sarcasticly. "I got back around midnight."

"Really it sounded later" the slayer retorted.

"She didn't wake me up, Buffy your just a light sleeper" Dawn chimed in.

"Thanks Dawn" Raven said and sat down with her breakfast.

"Hey cute necklace" Dawn told Raven.

Buffy looked up surprised and a little disgusted.

"You're wearing that?" she asked rudely. "Spike gave it to her" She told her sister when Dawn gave her a bad look.

"Thanks, sweet huh" Raven said, ignoring Buffy.

"Was the chain always red?" the slayer asked. "I saw Spike drop it off so."

Raven lifted her fingers to the chain to feel that her wound had started to bleed and got on the necklace.

"Uh I'm gonna go look in the mirror, be right back" Raven said, then rushed upstairs.

She went in the bathroom and closed the door. The young witch let out a long breath then put her hair up and took off the locket. Raven rinsed off the chain and hung it on a towel hook. Then she grabbed the cloth from last night, wet it , and placed it on her neck. All of the sudden Dawn knocked on the bathroom door making Raven jumped.

"Hey Rae can I come in, I need to finish getting ready for school?" Dawn asked.

Raven sighed and tired to think of a way to hide but got nothing.

"I guess" the young witch let out.

Dawn entered and closed the door behind her, then starting to put on some simple make-up.

"So it your necklace alright?" Dawn asked.

Raven just nodded her head. So Dawn turned towards her and that's when she saw Raven holding the washcloth up to her neck.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

Raven sighed and looked up at the youngest Summers.

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll show you" she said.

"I promise" Dawn replied.

Raven took the cloth away from her and turned her neck towards Dawn. Dawn gasped and walked closer to her friend.

"Did Spike bite you?" Dawn asked, running her fingers over the marks.

Raven nodded her head.

"It happened last night while we were making out on his bed" Raven said.

Dawn's face lit up when Raven didn't sugarcoat anything, she had always treated Dawn her age. She was a teenager, she knew about boys and many other things so what was the point of hiding it all from her. It was the main things Dawn loved about Raven.

"But wait a minute, what about Spike's chip? He shouldn't be able to bite you" Dawn asked.

"What do mean?" Raven asked.

"Well when Spike trys to hurt someone he gets this sharp pain in his head that makes him pull back right away" Dawn explained.

"While he didn't back off at all. Actually his fangs pinched my neck a few seconds before he completely dug in. Is there any reason why the chip wouldn't work?"

"Um no. Spike can only hurt demons, so it would have to be broken."

Raven sat there thinking it all over, she was defiantly human so did that mean the chip was really broken? And if so did that also mean that Spike would realize this and go out and try to hurt someone else.

"I gotta go check on Spike" Raven said and stood up fast.

"He'll probably be asleep, I mean it is daytime" Dawn told her.

"Ya but we don't know that for sure. Don't say a word to anyone Dawn, especially Buffy."

Dawn nodded her head, and then Raven telported out of the bathroom and to the cemetery. When she arrived at Spike's home, Raven banged on the door but got no answer.

"Spike" She yelled, but still got nothing.

Raven telported inside the crypt wearily to find that Spike was no where inside.

"Crap" she whispered then popped over to Giles.

The watcher jumped at the sight of his new company.

"Sorry" Raven said. " I need to know what Spike's hangout would be during the day?"

"My dear he usually stays in that so called home of his when the sun is out" Giles answered.

"Well he's not there."

"There is that bar just for the supernatural that he might be at, but its doubtful."

"Thanks" Raven said and then she was gone in seconds.

Raven appeared in the bar surprising everyone again, but ignored it and ran over to the owner.

"Have you seen Spike, Willie?" Raven asked the bartender.

Willie looked up at young witch a little frightened.

"Ah I have no idea who you are talking about miss" he said.

"Willie I know you know who Spike is and know you remember me to" Raven said.

Before Spike and her met Raven would go to this bar to have a taste of her own crowd and get away from the slayer.

"If you know what's good for you, you will tell me everything I want to know" Raven kinda shouted.

Willie became more frightened and still tried to deny everything. The young witch reached over the bar counter and grabbed Willie's shirt collar.

"Tell me" she growled and made a fireball in her other hand.

Willie started shake and sweat.

"Alright, alright. He was in here a little while ago getting drunk then he followed some girl outside" Willie stuttered.

"Was the girl a human?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, really I swear."

Raven sighed and let go of Willie, distinguish the fireball, then stormed out the back door to an ally.

The smell of fresh blood hit her nose automatically and Raven rushed in the direction of the scent fearing the worse.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Last Goodbye**

Raven skidded to a stop at the end of an ally way. The smell of blood had died down, but a part her wondered how she could even smell it in the first place. A scream echoed to her left and she shook her mind then rushed towards the commotion.

"Are you alright" Raven asked, once she had spotted a girl.

"There was this monster, it was so messed up" the girl stated frantically.

"Did it have a bumpy face and fangs?" Raven asked.

"What, no. You crazy. It was just a guy, he was all drunk and attacked me."

"But you called him a monster?"

"Well ya, aren't all men monsters?"

Raven shook her head and tried to smile.

"So this guy that attacked you, where'd he go?" she asked.

"When I screamed somebody came up and chased after the drunk. He was kinda cute with that black trench coat, do you think he'll be ok?" the girl asked.

"Ok?" Raven jumped

"Ya, he got shot, the guy who attacked me had a gun. That's my savior's blood."

The girl pointed to a brick wall that had blood smeared all over it.

~So it was Spike's blood that I smelled, even weirder.~ Raven thought.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Go home and don't wander into anymore alleys" Raven told the girl.

She nodded her head and just walked off a little annoyed.

Raven rushed down the block searching for any sign of her vampire lover. It was day time, where could he possibly be hanging out.

"Hey love" Raven heard as she passed a darkened dead end.

She whipped around fast and Spike poked his head head out in to light for a second. Raven rushed over to him but Spike trailed father down the blackened street.

"What are you doing here love?" Spike asked.

His voice was quite low and he seemed far away from Raven. The witch took a step forward and she heard him step away from her even more.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Raven asked.

"You know why, and you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Spike repeated.

"Why am I here? I should be asking you the same thing. You're a vampire out in broad daylight, I'm just looking for you."

"I had to get out. But you shouldn't be anywhere near me."

Spike took more steps back, but Raven heard and followed slowly.

"Stay back" Spike barked.

His raised voice made Raven freeze in her spot. She had never heard him so angry.

"That girl back there, you saved her" Raven stated.

"Think what you want, but I was gonna attack them both" Spike said.

"Then what stopped you?"

"This bloody chip in my head. I can't hurt some lowly humans, but last night I bit you."

"It was an accident."

"That doesn't explain how it's possible. I not suppose to be able to hurt humans, yet I."

The vampire could no longer bring himself to state the facts. He had done the one thing everyone feared he would. He had attacked his flame and now he had to pay for it.

Raven relaxed and let out a sigh. She tried stepping closer to Spike but he just took more steps back. Another sigh escaped her lips and she leaned against the wall of the ally.

"I guess that makes me a demon" Raven said, just wondering what reaction she would get.

"You know nothing, do you?" Spike asked.

Raven shook her head and slid to the ground.

"I don't really remember to much about my parents before they got murdered, so theoretically one of them, or even both could be demons. It would explain why I'm so good at witch craft."

Raven heard Spike take a few steps towards her and lean against the wall she was on.

"Are you sure we should be this close?" Raven asked.

She reached out her arm and her fingers almost grasped Spike's coat.

"Don't push it" Spike growled.

He pulled out a smoke and lit it. The glow from the lighter illuminated his face for a moment, and the pair stared into eachother's eyes as the seconds ticked away. Spike blinked and shook his head, then turned away. He closed his lighter and darkness engulfed the couple again, but Raven still tried to look at her vampire lover.

"Would Angel know anything?" Spike asked.

Raven somewhat saw him take a drag and blow out some smoke. Her eyes started to tingle and when Spike looked at them he thought they had turned red.

"I don't know. It possible, but doubtful. He only knew my parents for a little bit. He told me that he had heard my mother scream and came to our aid. My father was cut up pretty badly and I remember him asking Angel to watch over me. My father passed away then my mom telported us away, but some vamps jumped onto the transfer. They killed my mom once we landed, then Angel killed them" Raven explained.

"And where were you during all of this?" Spike asked.

"Passed out, had been since the vampires slashed my father. Apparently I fainted at the site of blood, my brother told me everything else. Kinda lame huh."

"I've seen worse, and before I was a vamp I was quite the timid guy myself. Always shying away from certain things."

Spike kept his eyes on Raven as he took another drag of his cigarette, her eyes had seemed to be back to normal, so it must have been his imagination. He slid down to the ground as well, but saw that Raven was looking at him. Her eyes followed his every movement, and then a tint of red appeared again.

"Can you see me?" Spike asked.

"Kinda of. You're more of a blob, no offense" Raven answered.

Spike chuckled, his flame obviously had no idea she was gaining night vision.

Raven seem to sense that the tension was decreasing in the air. She tired to scout closer to Spike, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

"You should still stay away. If I can hurt you then it will be safer for you apart from me. I don't want to lose control again" Spike said.

"How do expect me to leave you after everything we have done together. Its like a stupid break-up and I won't stand for it" Raven yelled.

"You don't exactly have a choice, I won't put you in harm's way again."

Silence rang in the street for little. Raven glanced outside the darkness towards the bright street. People walked and drove by not even noticing the pair lurking in the dark.

"It didn't hurt" Raven almost whispered.

"What?" Spike asked.

He had heard her, but it just didn't sound right.

"When you bit me, it didn't hurt. I felt your fangs go in and it was painful at first. But then when you started drinking it was kinda of... Well erotic" Raven mumbled.

Spike's mind wandered when he heard that, but then he saw Raven face had become quite red so he left it. She was still quite young.

"Vampires have kinda of a drug in our saliva. It helps when we feed, making the victim not feel any pain. That still doesn't make it right though" Spike said.

"Did I taste good?" Raven asked and tried to lock her eyes with Spike's.

She succeed and the vampire almost felt hypnotized. His flame's eyes seemed an intense red now, all over.

"That doesn't matter" Spike answered and shook himself away from Raven.

"I shouldn't have asked" Raven said.

The young witch stood up and took a small breather.

"Are you really asking for me to leave you alone?" she asked.

Spike took the last drag of cigarette then put it out. He stood up slowly and took a long look at Raven.

"You are quite tempting" he said, stepping towards her.

They faced each other and Spike ran a finger across Raven's check. He pushed a strain of hair behind her ears, as she kept her eyes on him. The vampire leaned in and kissed his witch on the forehead. Raven closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

"I must do what's necessary" Spike whispered as he pulled away.

He leaned in again and placed his lips on Raven's. She pushed into his body and Spike wrapped his arms around her. Raven felt him move his bottom lip below her and started to feel his tongue. But Spike pulled back, then ended the kiss.

"I can't" he said backing away.

Spike turned then ran off to a sewer enterence. Raven stood, frozen again, it was to much. She had lost the only man she had ever actually loved, and it was quite possible that she was a demon. Raven knew no way to find out for sure that she wasn't human, and the only small lead was in another city. Plus in all the commotion she had forgotten Spike had been shot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Taking Over Me**

Raven paced her bedroom trying to decide what to do. After she unfroze in the ally she rushed (humanly) to Spike's crypt only to find it empty. If he had decided to go home he would have been back by now. Raven thought for a while about Spike's other hang outs, she should have checked them to. Then she thought about the places they spent time together, and it just brought back painful memories. Her mind switched from wondering to where Spike could be, to would she ever have time with him in her mother's cemetery. Or walk endlessly with him in the night, finding new places to enjoy together.

"Hey Rae can you come patrol with me tonight?" Buffy asked, appearing in front of the bedroom door.

The question had broken Raven's thoughts and it annoyed her.

"Can't you see I'm busy slayer" the stressed witch barked.

She walked over to her bedroom door and began to close it, but Buffy slipped in at the last minute.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Its nothing" Raven groaned, as she chose her words carefully.

"Well if its nothing, then you aren't busy. Come patrol with me, you might even see Spike" the slayer argued.

The mention of his name made Raven want to cry out in pain, yet Buffy didn't know that Spike had left, that he had bit his flame. The witch's mind started to get jumbled again, and the silence made Buffy wonder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Buffy asked.

Raven looked up, then slapped herself mentally for not answering the slayer sooner.

"I said it was nothing" Raven repeated.

"Ah-huh" Buffy dragged out.

She could totally tell Raven was hiding something.

"I really hoped Angel would have made you open up more" the slayer said.

"Angel, that's it" Raven suddenly exclaimed. "You're a genius Buff"

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

But Raven didn't answer, her mind was back on Spike's location. The witch grabbed her cell phone, and started to walk out of her room.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Buffy yelled after her.

"Out" Raven yelled back, then she disappeared downstairs and out the front door.

Raven punched in some numbers as she began to walk to the cemetery.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. How can we help you?" came a voice on the other-side of the phone.

"Cordy its Rae, is my brother around?" Raven asked.

"O hey you, how you been?" Cordy asked, totally ignoring the witch's question.

"Cordy, I need to speak to my brother now" Raven shouted.

"Alright, alright. Gosh excuse me for trying to use pleasantries."

"Cordillera!"

"Right, Angel. Hold on I'll get him." 

"Thank you."

There was a bunch of strange noises as Raven continued to wait for her brother to answer. She had arrived at her mothers gravestone and almost broke into tears at what she saw. On the stone laid a giant bundle of fresh irises with a letter in them. It read _my gift to you, I made sure your mother got a few as well. _In a small vase next to the head stone was three more irises.

"Hey Rae" Angel said into the phone, but Raven didn't answer.

Her mind was still on the flowers as tears slid down her face in small amounts.

"Rae, Raven? You there?" Angel yelled.

"O sorry Angel, ya I'm here" the witch finely answered.

"hey are you alright,you sound a little.."

"Its just the phone" Raven said a little to fast, and cut her brother off by accident.

"What's going on? Did Spike do something? I'll kick his ass."

Raven laughed a little as she tried to dry her tears.

"I swear everything is ok. And about Spike, I was just wondering if you could call me if you see him?"

"Why would I see him?"

"I'm not sure, he might come talk to you though."

"Why? Rae what's going on?"

Raven took a long breath and thought it all over. Angel was gonna freak but she had no choice.

"Spike bit me" Raven blurted.

"What!" Angel yelled.

"Angel please be calm. He didn't hurt me that much, Spike stopped himself right away. But um he got worried he would hurt me again, and now he's gone"

"But he bit you!"

"Yes we established that, can we please move on."

"How can I move on. I told you this was gonna happen. I'm still gonna kick his ass if I see him, no better, I'll stake him."

"Please don't" Raven yelped, surprising her brother. "Could you just think about this a little more, Spike bit me, remember he shouldn't be able..."

"To hurt you."

"There ya go, I'm human right. So he shouldn't be able to lay a finger on me."

There was a long silence on the other end, and it made Raven start to worry.

"Angel? I'm human right?" Raven asked.

"Well ya, of course you are. I mean what else could you be, how could you not be human" Angel stalled.

"Angel! Tell me the truth please. If I'm right Spike might be coming to you to ask you the same question. I need to know."

Angel went silent as he tired to figure out a way to explain everything. But Raven was impatient, annoyed. Then she couldn't take it anymore.

"ANGEL!" she screamed into the receiver.

It made the vampire jump.

"Ouch Rae, you know I have sensitive ears" Angel replied.

"Look I'm sorry, but you're taking to long to answer" Raven said.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable talking about this over the phone."

Raven took a deep a breath trying to understand.

"Well are you busy now?" she asked, calmly.

"No, you may come over" Angel answered.

The siblings said their goodbyes and hung up. Angel walked out of his office, then handed the phone back to Cordillera. He then turned on heels, mumbling, and headed towards his bedroom.

"Everything alright boss?" Wesley asked, sucking up.

Angel stopped, turned around, and smiled at his co-workers, his friends.

"Don't worry" he reassured, then continued on his way.

Raven knelled down in front of her mothers grave trying to stay calm, stay stable. She would get her answers soon enough, but was she ready to hear them. The young witch ran her fingers over the headstone, stopping when she touched the bouquet of irises. She gripped her hand around the stems and stood up. Raven took a smell of the flowers, as a stray tear fell down her face. But she shook away the sadness, then disappeared only to arrive at Angel Investigations.

Raven knocked on the office door and it was opened by Wesley.

"O Rae, its good to see you" the Englishman exclaimed.

Raven nodded her head in thanks, then stepped through the door once Wesley stepped aside.

"Is my brother around?" Raven asked.

"Why yes, he is in his bedroom. But didn't you just talk to him on his phone?"

Raven only nodded her head in response then proceeded to the stairwell. When Angel spotted Raven he tried to ask her to sit, but she just shook her head and leaned against the wall. The troubled vampire took the chair instead. He sat there pondering for a moment with his head on his hands. Raven was trying to remain calm again, but she needed to know.

"Angel?" She asked softly.

Her brother looked up and smiled wearily.

"Am I some kind of monster?" Raven asked.

Angel shook his head.

"You are no more a monster then I am" he answered. "You're a halfbreed."

Raven stared deeply at her brother.

"I'm not sure I understand" she said.

"A half-breed. In a sense you are a human with demonic traits. It's why you're so good at witchcraft, so interested in demonology, and well its why Spike could bite you" Angel broke down.

There was a long exhale of breath in the room as Raven tired to take everything in.

"Wow" she said, taking a seat on Angel's bed.

"Rae are you alright?" Angel asked.

Raven thought she nodded her head, but her body didn't seem to move. She didn't it even realize it.

"Rae?" Angel urged.

"I'm ok" the witch finely answered.

"I figured you'd be a little more freaked. I mean just a while ago you were kinda yelling at me" Angel said.

"Ya I guess I'm just..."

"Shocked?"

"Ya. So which one of my parents?"

"Your father was a demon. I doubt the two of us would have survived if he wasn't there to help with the gang of vampires."

"And my mother, did she know what my father was?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I only learned that your father was a demon when I saved you. He didn't tell me much, but warned me that something might manifest inside you and that I should be ready."

Raven hung her head in wonderment. Had her parents kept this dark secret from her her whole childhood? Was it possible that she could do other things, things more powerful then simple spells? Could she hurt someone? Then her brother's words rang in her head. _"You are no more a monster then I am"_, she wasn't a monster. Angel had a soul, a conscience, so did she. She was safe, but would all this convince Spike to come back to her?

Angel watched his sister, he could tell thoughts were racing through her brain. Yet he didn't know how to help, he learned the truth from a man's last dying breath. So how could he possibly have all the answers she was searching for. He stood up from his chair and joined his sister on his bed, but his movement didn't register to Raven. She still faced the ground, worried, confused. Then it all hit fast and she lifted her head up, but still didn't glance at Angel. Tears began to unknowingly fall from her eyes, she was so lost. And what troubled her even more was what she had realized. Raven loved Spike, but now she wasn't sure if she was ever going to see him again.

Angel noticed the tears and wrapped his arms around his sister, apologizing over and over in her ears. For he believed he was the cause of her tears. In truth there was a part that made Raven want to blame him, but she knew it was her demonic half's fault. It had caused all these problems. And then her heart, it pounded loud, overpowering the sound of her brother's regrets. It was all to much.

Spike paced the enterece of Angel Investigations. He had been there for a while debating weather or not to follow his witch inside. He had seen her appear, her face filled with sorrow, yet she was trying to hide it through blank emotions. He knew she was there for the same reason he was, answers. Answers that were needed but not wanted. Answers that could possibly break everything. The vampire reached for another cigarette only to realize he had finished his pack while pacing. He crushed the package in his hand, then threw it against the pavement. A strong wind passed by picking up the cartage, and blowing it through the air. Spike watched it, his mind all focused on Raven. His mind that was suddenly filled with worry, regret, and loss. It was then to that Spike realized he had not just fallen for a girl, but he had fallen in love with Raven Todd.


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Sucks**

Raven flatten herself on Angel's bed and heaved out a long sigh.

"A demon" she whispered.

Angel nodded his head, looking a little sorrowful.

"Sorry I didn't say anything earlier. You weren't manifesting so I thought... Well you know.

A smile crept on Raven's face. She sat up and rested her hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Its alright. You suck at raising me any way" Raven joked.

Angel chuckled and smiled at his sister.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I could go for some fresh air" Raven answered.

"I could go for a walk. We could grab some food too."

"Ya. Just um actual food ok?"

Angel grinned as he helped Raven up and out the back door.

"Actual food sounds great" he grinned.

They walked towards Angel's car so he could grab his wallet he left in there. But on top of the camaro's hood sat Spike. He looked up and grinned as Angel approached. The dark avenger growled.

"What are you doing here Spike?" Angel barked.

"Spike" Raven shouted, and came out from behind Angel.

She began to run up to her boyfriend with smile that made Angel cringe. But Spike put up his hand stopping the witch in her tracks.

"I thought I told you stay away from me love" the vampire said.

Raven's face lost its glow and it made Angel cringe even more. His little sister had fallen in love with his worst enemy, and he was breaking her into pieces. Then a new color appeared on the witch's face. She burned red as she began to glare at her almost lover.

"You know this is my home. So maybe you shouldn't be here" Raven spat.

Spike grinned lightly loving her spunk, loving her. No he couldn't, it was to dangerous. He shook his head and turned away from Raven and Angel.

"I asked you a question" Angel suddenly yelled.

Spike laughed and got off the car trying to hide his true troubles.

"Just needed some info. But looks like our little date is gonna have to wait, sorry bloak" Spike answered.

Raven couldn't control the smile that spread across her lips as Spike spoke in his normal British way. It was always distracting. Angel glared at his once friend, could he really become gentle again because of Raven? Could he really trust him with her? Or would he have to kill this foe and risk shattering someone he cared about in the process? He didn't want to omit it, but he couldn't deny it either. Every minute he watched the pair he could see there was nothing that he could do to change the feeling.

"How about you tell him" Angel finely breathed out.

Raven glanced at her brother, surprised by what he was suggesting. He hated Spike's guts, but if the vampire knew the truth he might try to be with the witch again. Why would Angel be ok with that? To be honest he wasn't, but he'd rather see his sister happy then torn.

"Tell me what?" Spike asked, addressing Raven.

But the girl was frozen. She didn't know how her almost lover would react. Would he pull back even more, leave forever, or something worse? As the two vampires stared at her waiting she became consumed in darkness. Her thoughts were all she could hear, all she could see. Raven raised her fingers to lips, a gentle smile appeared as she remember Spike's kiss. How soft it was. Then her fingers moved to her neck, to the bite. Her body shivered as she touched the holes and a tear escaped one her eyes. She couldn't decide. Angel was to late, his sister was already torn.

"Rae are you alright?" Angel asked.

He rested his hands on her shoulder's when she didn't answer. Raven broke out of her trance and her hand fell to her side. Her eyes bore into Angel, maybe hoping he would have the answer. She found nothing. She spotted Spike's eyes lingering on her, he looked concerned. She shook his head, she needed to say something.

"I need to be alone" She finely told Angel. "Take him inside, tell him what he wants to know. I'll be here... Thinking."

Angel nodded his head, knowing to just let her be. He released his sister's shoulders then jerked his head at Spike to follow him. The vampire nodded his head and began to go after his enemy, but as he passed his witch he reached out his hand to touch her back. But before Spike's fingers touched Raven another shiver pasted through her, making Spike pull back. He sighed, shook his head, then walked on.

Raven breathed as she became alone in the night. She walked toward her brother's car staring at the spot where Spike was sitting. A cigarette ring was burned to the hood, Angel was gonna kill him if he saw it. Yet all the witch could do was smile as she ran her fingers over the mark. She was an iddot, falling for a bad boy. But maybe that was the demon inside her. Then that made her think did she taste different then a human? Would Spike be craving her blood more now? It didn't seem like that though, it was more like he craved her and just her.

~Does he love me? Like I love him~ Raven thought. ~No he couldn't. He was a vampire, I'm his prey. But Angel can love.~ "Angel has a soul" she spoke to herself, sounding like Buffy.

It was stupid to think like this. No matter what she chose there was still Spike and his choice.

The blonde vampire sat dumbfounded as his enemy went on and on about Raven's true identity. He was mainly rambling now cause Spike wouldn't speak and Angel didn't want silence.

"So is she a certain type of demon? You know with special powers?" Spike asked.

Angel stopped his rant, and stared at the other vampire. His question was so much like his sister's.

"Uh no, nothing special. It just a halfbreed, so it kinda helps with her witch abilities" Angel answered. "So... now that you know the truth?"

"This means nothing to me. At the most it says that me biting Raven wasn't a fluke, I am still dangerous to her."

"You were dangerous to her before you bit her, you know that. Yet something was able to stop you from attacking her. What was that?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! Can't you see by pushing her away you are actually hurting her more."

"So you'd rather see your sister with your enemy?"

"I'd rather see her happy, which is what you seem to make her. Don't you see that?"

"I try not to. I don't deserve her. Just like I didn't deserve Cecily."

Angel looked surprisingly at Spike when he spoke that name. The dark adventure new Cecily all to well. She was a young English girl Spike had fallen in love with before he was sired. To be comparing Raven to her was quite strange. Though the two girls weren't that much alike Spike loved them all the same. Angel didn't want to believe it, but this was truly a sign that he could be trusted alone with his sister. He was actually considering it all.

"You have my permission" Angel suddenly spoke.

Spike stared at him confused.

"You have my permission to be with Rae" the dark adventure reworded.

"Like I ever need your okay" Spike grinned out.

"You will take it, then you will take my sister back to Sunnydale. Where things will go back to normal."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will make sure to shove a stake through your heart no matter what."

"So your ok with me sucking your dear sister dry?"

"We both know you have the will power to stop yourself. You did it once before, you can do it again."

"That sure is rather sweet of you to believe in me Angel."

"Shut up. Now do as I say before I change my mind."

With that Angel walked towards the stairs and left to let Spike wallow.

The blonde vampire sat in Angel's basement for many minutes thinking everything over. Even believing that he could control himself, that didn't mean he could get Raven back easily. Angel was right he had broken her heart, and it was gonna take a lot of compassion to get her forgiveness. Compassion that Spike shouldn't have anymore. He shook his head, and pushed himself up off the chair then outside to Raven.

"Lets go home" Spike said as he walked past Raven.

The girl raised her head confused, then angry.

"I'm not that easy" she yelled.

Spike stopped walking, and turned around towards her.

"I know, but I am" Spike said.

"Well that's too bad, cause I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Spike shook his head then walked towards Raven, and took a seat next to her on Angel's car. Her fingers were still tracing the cigarette mark, and it made Spike grin.

"Angel said to take you home or he's gonna kill me" the blonde vampire said.

"That's not the whole story" Raven growled.

Spike _sighed,_ he didn't have the will to say what he needed to, but he had to.

"I know I don't deserve it, but if you are willing to forgive me I would like to take you home. If I try hard enough I should be able to restrain myself from hurting you, and we can we can back to the old ways" Spike said, trying to avoid everything sappy.

"And? Isn't there something else?" Raven drilled.

The blonde vampire put his head down to draw away the guilt.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, in more ways then one."

A small smile crept onto the young witch's lips, for now that was good enough. She slid her hand into Spike's then jumped off the car. The blonde vampire followed suit as he ignored his thoughts and began to walk his witch home.

**Author's note: I feel like that was kinda lame compared to the other thrill chapters sorry. Forth warning if I didn't say this already I will be ending this story soon. So there probably won't be anymore really actioning chapters sorry. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Solace**

Angel stared out into space in his office wondering if everything was ok, wondering if Spike had done what he had told him to. Suddenly a scream echoed through his ears and blood filled his nose.

"Cordillera" the dark avenger yelled, as he rushed out of his office.

He found Cordy lying on the floor unconscious from a head wound. Then he looked up to see Wesley trying to fight off a rock covered demon. It must have burst in during all the tension.

"Uh a little help here Angel" Wesley yelled, as his weapon was knocked out of his hands.

Angel did a little dive roll and grab the sword Wesley had dropped. Then he stood up and stabbed the demon in the chest. In doubled over in pain, looking like it was gonna fall onto the warriors. But the demon tired a last attempt to pull his opponent to hell with him. Yet it was only able to slice Angel's shoulder up a little. The demon fell over backwards and passed on alone, then Angel dropped the sword in pain and grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked, rushing over to his boss.

"I'm fine. Check on Cordy" Angel growled.

The Englishman nodded his head and hurried over to their fallen campaign.

"She still breathing" Wesley exclaimed.

He picked Cordy up his arms, laid her down on a couch, then went to go grab the first aid. Angel let out a sigh of relief and slowly walked over to Cordillera. He sat down next to her and pushed back some hair that had fallen on her face. Her eyes fluttered open a little and a smile spread across Angel's and her face. Everything was ok.

"Do you smell that?" Raven asked Spike outside Angel Investigations.

They had only walked a little bit away because Raven didn't feel like telporting yet. Spike turned around to face his witch then sniffed. Blood lingered in the air, and he recognized it as Angel's.

"I do. but how can you?" Spike wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I have to make sure they're ok" Raven said, then ran off towards the building.

"Wait, we don't even know what we're running into" Spike yelled after her.

"Doesn't matter" Raven yelled back.

The vampire shook his head then went after his witch. The pair broke through the door and followed the smell to find everyone in one piece. Wesley was unscaved and patching up a partly awake Cordillera, where as Angel was sitting watching the pair holding his hand against his shoulder. Raven saw some blood seep out and knew it was her brother's blood she had followed here. She had smelled vampire blood, again. The young witch shook away the confusion, only to be filled with worry.

"Angel are you ok?" she shouted, drawing everyone's attention on her.

"O Rae. Its nothing to be concerned with, just a little scratch" Angel told his sister.

Raven nodded her head unsure then scanned the room, finding the demon's dead body. It's blood hit her nostrils when she took a step towards the body. She knew for a fact now this creature's blood wasn't at all what she smelled. It was so different then the actual smell, the vampire blood. It was fowl, so fowl that it made her stumble back a little. Spike stepped forward catching the girl in his arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Raven nodded then raised her hands in the air and began to do a cleansing spell. When she finished the demon's body disappeared along with it's dreadful smell.

"Thanks for that. I'm not sure how I would have got that out of the building without causing suspicion" Angel said.

"Sure thing" Raven replied. "So what exactly happened here?"

"Well a little shorty after you left this demon appeared out of no where and jumped Cordillera, knocking her out. Then Angel and I killed the monster" Wesley stated proudly.

Angel chuckled then it hit him and he was a little confused.

"How did you guys know something was wrong?" Angel asked.

"We heard Cordy's scream" Raven fibbed.

"There's no use lying love" Spike said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Raven lightly nudged him off her and stepped away, a part of her even more now felt insecure about being with him. Spike face turned to annoyance and he plopped down in a chair, hard. Angel noted the reactions but tried to ignore it, there was something more important going on.

"What lie?" Angel asked.

"Your dear sister can smell vampire blood, from quite a distant" Spike said.

"What?" Angel said confused.

Raven nodded her head slowly, feeling less of human.

"I guess it's a demonic power you forgot to mention and its not the only one" Spike claimed.

"What do you mean?" Raven spoke up.

"Well it seems you never noticed, but you have night vision as well" Spike reveled. "That day in the dark ally I noticed yours eyes following me quiet well with a tint of red surrounding them."

"I had no idea, I'm sorry Rae" Angel said. "Your father didn't exactly have the time to tell me a lot."

"It's fine"Raven said quietly.

"Not like it matters. It doesn't change anything" Spike grinned.

"Ya" Raven pushed out, not convinced. "If everyone is ok I like to head back to Sunnydale."

Angel and Wesley nodded their heads, then Spike stood up and walked over to his witch. He grabbed her hand and the pair disappeared.

"Do you think she is alright?" Wesley asked the avenger once Raven and Spike were gone.

"No, that's why I'm going to follow them after the two of you alright" Angel answered.

"We are just fine. Now go before I push you out" Cordillera joked.

Angel smiled down at her then looked up at Wesley. The Englishman nodded his head, and with that Angel left to drive into the night.

Spike and Raven arrived in the Sunnydale cemetery, the vampire turned to walk back to his crypt still holding his witch's hand, but she did not budge.

"I should go see Buffy, tell her... Everything." Raven said.

She yanked her hand away from Spike and stared to walk away. Spike's eyes lingered on her back as his mind tried to decide if he should go after her.

"Raven wait" he called out.

But the witch could not take it anymore. She needed to be away from him, away from everyone, alone. Spike began to run after her, but she heard his footsteps and telported just before he reached her. Raven reappeared in the Summer house, somewhat alone. Buffy seemed to be out and Dawn and Joyce were fast asleep. She went into her room closing the door behind her. Raven planned to fall asleep, but it would not take as she laid in her bed. A small tear fell down from her eye making her sit up suddenly. She had not even felt the water build up. All of sudden more tears started to come out, Raven wiped them away but more just kept coming. It became an uncontrollable breakdown, and in the end she gave up, letting it all out.

Morning came and she still laid wide awake. The tears had stopped long ago, but Raven could not remember if she ever drifted off to sleep. Then there was a knock at her door, but she gave no reaction to it.

"Breakfast will be ready soon" came Dawn's voice. "Mom is making pancakes!"

When the youngest Summers got no answer her hand went for the door knob to see if Raven was even home.

"I'll be down in a minute" Dawn heard just before her fingers touched the knob. She said ok, then skipped down the stairs glad it was the weekend.

"Where's Rae?" Joyce asked her daughter when she spotted her.

"She said she'd be down in a minute. I think she's getting dressed" Dawn answered, unaware of the witch's affliction.

Raven came down minutes later in a lose hoodie, jeans and tennis shoes. She took her normal spot at the table and grab for some breakfast.

"Everything alright dear?"Joyce asked, noting her silence.

Raven looked up unsure then spotted worry in Ms. Summers face.

"I'm fine" She lied. "Just didn't get much sleep."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to help?"

Raven shook her head and began to pick at her pancakes.

"You've already done enough."

Dawn watched the pair a little confused, but decided not to pry.

"So you busy today Rae? I kinda wanted to chill" she asked.

"Maybe. I was planning on visiting my mother, so we can go after that" Raven answered in a fake voice.

Buffy walked in the door and glared at witch when their eyes met. She had just had a stressful talk with Angel about how worried he was. Yet here was Raven eating pancakes and being chipper, like nothing was wrong.

"We need to talk" the slayer said to the witch.

"Well hello Buffy its nice to see you" Joyce cut in.

"Eh sorry mom this is kinda important."

"More important then family breakfast? Why don't you sit down and eat dear."

"Maybe after."

Buffy then grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her away from the table and outside.

"Let go of me Slayer" Raven yelled on the porch.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Buffy ordered.

"Like you can hold me here. I won't tell you anything."

"I can and you will. Now start talking!"

Raven pushed out a sigh then spoke the truth. She was going to tell Buffy eventually anyway, why wait any longer. The talk went on forever, Raven had never said this much to Buffy before, never said this much to anyone for that matter. She added in her feeling on the whole demon thing and on Spike, while the Slayer sat there quietly taking in every detail.

"So can I assume you are ok, psychically I mean?" Buffy asked.

Raven nodded her head.

"You can call Angel and tell him he doesn't have to worry. Its just stupid drama.

"Speaking of Drama, why is there even any? Its quiet clear that Spike likes you."

"Ha doubtful. I not even sure I like me anymore."

"Rae you still the same bratty girl you've always been. These powers don't change anything."

"Humph thanks Slayer."

"Hey I mean it. This demon thing you have going on is rather amazing."

"Well then how about you take the powers. I'm sure they helped with your duties."

"Indeed they would, but it just doesn't work that way. What exactly do you have against them?"

Raven was silent for a moment and decided to take a seat on the porch steps. Buffy followed suit, waiting for her answer patiently. This felt strange to the witch, she was actually having an in depth conversation with a girl she thought she despised. She really was different.

"They make me more of monster" Raven finally said. "Who would want to be with a monster?"

"Uh maybe another monster" Buffy replied.

"So then you don't deny that I am freak."

"A freak no, but a monster is a little bit much. You know what I meant earlier, you and Spike are very much alike and he cares for you."

The witch didn't want to talk anymore.

"I like to go for walk" Raven said, standing up.

"Fine. Where you like to go?" Buffy asked.

"If you don't mind I'd actually like to be alone, but thank you for listening to me."

"Anytime. Just do me one favor, as much as I hate the guy at least consider that Spike has feelings for you."

"I will."

Raven walked off as Buffy went back into the house to have some breakfast.

Spike paced in his crypt wondering what to do. He wanted to go find Raven, but the sun prevented that. He had gotten a visit from Angel as well and it made him even more uneasy. The bloak had him pacing and talking to himself for hours. Angel had the nerve to ask him if he loved Raven. In truth the vampire was still unsure. His feeling made no sense to him, the fact of having feeling made even less sense. Raven's smell hit him and he stopped pacing. She was close by, most likely visiting her mother's grave. Ever since he had tasted her everything involving his witch was heightened. Spike walked to his door and opened his crypt a crack. Automatically sun boiled his skin making him pull back into the shadows. Raven still haunted his mind as the minutes ticked by, he had to get her and nighttime was to far away.

"Bollocks" Spike yelled.

The blonde vampire grabbed his thick blanket, wrapped it around himself, then slowly open his door the rest of the way. He hid in darkness for one last moment then sped out and towards Angela's grave. Raven felt the wind approach her, but she had no idea what it really was. In seconds she was lifted in the air, then her surroundings flashed around her as Spike rushed them back to his crypt. Raven felt hard rock against her back as her eyes started to focus again. She recognized she was in Spike's bedroom then that the vampire was in front of her. Their eyes met but Spike stepped away, and went to close the crypt door. When he came back downstairs his witch had yet to move.

"Are you alright?" Spike asked.

"Just dizzy" Raven answered.

"I meant.."

"I know what you meant, but I don't want to talk about it."

Raven headed for the latter, but Spike stopped her and pulled her back. She tired to escape but he just grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"I don't want you to leave" he growled.

"And why not?" Raven asked.

"You know why" Spike answered, quietly.

"That's not a good enough answer" Raven spat.

"I want you."

"Really? Cause earlier..."

"Earlier I was an idiot. I want you."

"Well I don't want you."

"We both know that's a lie."

Raven turned her face away from Spike not being able to fake the anger. Spike sighed and brought his mouth to her neck. The witch felt his lips move but couldn't understand what he had said.

"What?" Raven asked, her voice calm.

Spike brushed Raven's hair behind her head, then brought his lips to her ear.

"I love you" he whispered.

Raven froze as Spike brought his face in front of hers.

"Did you hear me Raven" the vampire spoke slowly.

When she did not answer Spike brought his lips down on hers. He kissed her till he felt her unfreeze and begin to kiss him back. Raven's movement made Spike deepen the pleasure, and he pushed her harder into the wall. After a while the witch lightly pushed against Spike's chest making him end their kiss.

"What did you say?" Raven asked with a grin.

"Please do not make me repeat myself. I know you must have heard me quiet clearly" Spike said.

"I did. And I feel the same way about you."

A smile formed on Spike's face, then he leaned back in and kissed Raven again.

**The End**

**Author's note: Sorry if that was kinda sappy and short but I didn't no what else to do. Hoped you still loved it. Thank you my readers for everything, I will miss ya! **


End file.
